Advantage
by YamisGuardianAngel
Summary: After getting hurt on an excursion, Levi is stuck in the infirmary, not able to move, and he is facing weeks, maybe months of recovery... His lover, Eren takes care of him, but one day, he acts strangely when he comes to visit him... He asks him, if he'd like to play a game.. Just what is the brat up to?


Advantage

Ah.. He couldn't move.. His entire body hurt, and he could feel bandages around his chest, his left wrist and right thigh. How did he end up in this situation again? Oh yeah, now he remembered. It was on that excursion. The corporal groaned in pain, as he turned his head, slowly opening his narrow eyes, gray orbs staring straight into the wall of the infirmary, flickering in the dim light. He furrowed his brows as he thought back on what had happened, it took him a few moments to recall it.

The excursion had gone well, until THEY had come, swarming around them like flies around food. He had led his group to safety from the titans, or at least, so he thought. Everyone was there, except one. Eren Jaeger. Eyes of gray scanned the surroundings, finally spotting the titan shifter in the path of an abnormal, about to get grabbed. The corporal swiftly turned his horse around "Tch, that fucking idiot!" he growled as he urged his horse forwards, making it run as fast as it could. He had to make it.. He had to get to him in time!

And he did make it, he got there just in time to push the boy out of the way, and take his place in the strong grip of the titan, that had a grim smile plastered on its face. He felt the fingers close around him, felt how he got lifted out of the saddle. The large hand tightened around him, and he felt the air getting pressed out of his lounges. A gasp left his pale lips, and the eyes of gray turned to the ground when he heard a cry "Levi Heichou!" What the hell was that brat doing? Why wasn't he running? Tch, that fucking moron.. He just stood there with those big, emerald eyes, staring at him in terror.

He turned his eyes upwards, as he felt the warm breath against his skin, a foul smell oozing from the gaping mouth in front of him. It was so fucking gross, was this really how it would end? He tried struggling, twisted his body in the tight grip, but nothing helped, the fingers merely closed tighter around him, and then he felt it. A stab of pain ran through his body, and he felt how his right thighbone snapped, he could feel it all the way through his body, he heard how it snapped. He wanted to scream in pain, but he had no air for it. He turned his gaze again, why was Eren still there?! Run you fucking moron!

He leaned his head back, gasping for air as he felt his ribs bending. Snap. One broke. Snap, snap. Two more. The pain coursed through his body, and he knew that he was done for. He could smell the breath of the titan, as he was being brought closer to its mouth. He gasped for air, his vision started to fail him, everything started to turn dark, and he used his last breath to mutter something he had wanted to say for a while now.. He might as well, if he was going to get eaten. The corporal turned his eyes of gray to the ground, where Eren was standing, shaking violently, with eyes on the brink of overflowing with tears "E..ren… I.. Love you… Mo..ron.."

They had been seeing each other for a couple of months, really, but the older male had never uttered those words before, though he had heard them from his younger lover pretty much every day, more than once every day, actually. But now he had said it, and though he knew that Eren couldn't hear him, he could see, that he understood, for his eyes widened, and tears ran down his cheeks. That was when his vision failed completely and everything went black, as he started to lose his conscience. The last thing he heard before he blacked out, was the cry of the boy on the ground: "HEICHOU!"

Levi was snapped back to reality when the door to the room flung open and Eren stumbled in, followed by Hanji, who was trying her best to calm down the worried youth. He practically ran to the bed, leaning down over the injured man "L.. Levi Heichou… You're… Okay?" He asked, voice shaky, as if he didn't really believe it. The corporal growled a little, turning his head to look at the younger man "Of course I am.. Moron.." He muttered. Hanji sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, as she walked over "I told you he was, Eren.. It took some work, but we got him patched up, he'll be as good as new in a couple of weeks! Or months…"

The youth turned his head with wide eyes "Months?!" he practically shouted, making the corporal groan in annoyance "Tch, would you keep it down? Hanji, fill me in.. What the fuck happened out there? And just for how long have I been here?" He muttered, watching as Eren shakily took his hand, holding it so tight, as if he never wanted to let go. Hanji turned her gaze to the injured corporal, looking strangely serious, as she started to explain "Well.. I just happened to pass by, seeing the whole thing… Eren was frozen on the ground, and you were about to get eaten, so I had to do something… A shame, really, that I had to kill that titan, it was an interesting specimen.. But anyway, we got you back here, you were out cold the whole time.. Right thighbone broken, three broken ribs, and a sprained wrist.. We were able to patch you up again, pretty nicely too, I might add.. You got off cheap, I tell you! And.. Well, you've been here for a couple of days by now.. Eren here was about to panic, so I had to let him in.." She explained this calmly, her serious expression turning into a smile. Clearly, she too was relieved that the corporal had finally woken up.

Eyes of gray shifted to the youngster, who was still standing there, holding on to his hand, with eyes directed at the older male in the bed. So he had been out cold for days? He had been sure that it was the end of him this time, but miraculously, he had survived. He was still here, he was with Eren. Hanji looked at them and brushed some of her hair away from her face "Well, I'll take my leave then.. Eren, make sure to take good care of him!" And with those words, she left them alone. As soon as she was out the door, and it closed behind her, the youngster broke down, bending over the corporal, sobbing, hiding his face by his neck "I was so scared… So scared.. I was sure you would never wake up.. You were barely breathing when we got you from that titan.. And.. And I did nothing! I couldn't move.. I wanted to help you, Heichou, but…" He stuttered, his body shaking slightly. The older male slowly raised a hand, the only thing he could move right now, really, and let his slender fingers stroke through the soft, brown locks of his younger lover "It's fine, Eren… Tch… But you better get your shit together, and not just stand there next time… I saved your ass… You owe me one…" His voice was hoarse as he muttered this, staring at the boy, who raised his head and nodded, wiping away his tears "Yes, Heichou!"

Levi slowly closed his eyes, they were stinging, but he opened them again, as he felt something soft against his lips, only to find out that the boy was bending over him, pressing his lips against his in a gentle kiss. When he slowly broke away, the corporal stared up at him, brows frowned "Oi.. What the hell was that?" He muttered, only to see the brat grinning back at him, as he let a finger run over the pale lips he had just kissed "A kiss.. I missed kissing you…" The boy answered, looking at him with a gentle smile "Don't worry, Heichou… I'll take good care of you… I promise you'll be better in no time!"

Just as the boy had promised, he came back every day to take care of his injured lover, always smiling, as he bend down, kissed him, and asked him how he felt. But one day, the tone was different, as Eren entered the room. He wasn't smiling, and without a word, the boy locked the door with a little click sounding from the lock. The corporal furrowed his brow, the gray eyes directed at his face, as he stepped closer. Something was definitely off here, and his suspicion was confirmed, as Eren leaned down, and instead of kissing his lips, he licked them, slowly, sensually "Hey, Heichou… You can't really move, can you?" He whispered, knowing very well the answer to that question. It had only been a week since he woke up, and he could only move one of his arms and one of his legs without sending shots of pain through his body. And Eren knew that.

Levi was immediately on edge, as he felt the hot, wet tongue of the boy travel down his neck. What the fuck was going on? "Eren, just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes, as he felt a hand slip under the covers, running down his chest and stomach. Soon, the younger male was above him, body close, but still careful not to hurt him. Eren locked his emerald eyes with his gray ones, slowly pulling away the covers, exposing his body.

The corporal looked up at him, as the boy bend down, whispering against his lips "Let's play a game, Heichou… If I can make you moan, just by touching, I can do what I want with you for the night… If not, I'll clean your office, so that it's spotless when you're out of here… Deal?" The emerald eyes sparkled seductively, and the corporal simply just stared at him. What the hell? Was he horny, or something? Eren didn't even wait for a reply, before he again started licking his neck. The game was on.

Levi bit together his teeth, tightly, and stared at the boy in a rebellious manner, there was no way in hell he would give in to him. What the hell was this even? The brat chuckles, as he ran his fingers over his thigh, caressing the pale skin of the older male, gently, sensually, before he let the hand settle between his legs. The older male narrowed his eyes, not uttering as much as a sound, as the boy started rubbing his member. He was stubborn that much was sure, but when the boy pulled down his underwear and closed his fingers around him, gently stroking from base to tip, a slight blush appeared on the cheeks of the corporal.

Eren was very satisfied by this, and continued his teasing, stroking ever so slowly, as he felt him grow and harden in his hand. The older male bit his lower lip, hard, to prevent any sounds from escaping. He refused to lose this game, Eren was not going to win this! He turned his head, looking at the wall, biting even harder, as he felt hot kisses against his neck. Eren kissed his way to his ear, quickening the pace of his hand, as he teasingly whispered "Come on, Heichou… Don't be so stubborn… I know you like it… You're already this hard… Come on… Just a little moan will do…" He breathed sensually against his ear, nibbling slightly on his earlobe. Levi scowled at him, he was provoking him. That cheeky brat.. He'd get him for this. He was actually taking advantage of him, and he couldn't do shit about it, because the only things he could properly move were one of his arms and a leg. And he still hadn't enough strength to push him off.

The corporal glared at the younger male, as he moved down, licking his lips in an inviting manner, before he placed a kiss at the tip of his erection, causing the older male to flinch. Eren chuckled, licking the tip slowly, before closing his lips around him, sucking lightly. Levi glared at him, biting his lower lip even harder. That was fucking cheating! He said only touching, he hadn't said shit about sucking! Eren was fully aware that he was not being fair, but he also knew that the corporal couldn't really do anything about it. He felt slender fingers in his hair, gripping on to his brown locks, and when he looked up, he met the defiant glare of his older lover. He merely smirked at him, taking him in deeper, moving his head as he let his tongue play along, wet, slippery noises echoing through the room.

Levi leaned back his head, arching his back and closing his eyes shut, as he tried his best to keep in his noises. It felt so good, Eren knew how to please him, he knew all the right moves. He licked his lips, slightly desperate, and he knew then, that he had lost the game, for soon, a hoarse sound was heard from his throat "Hnn.." Eren stopped what he was doing, and grinned cheekily at him, licking his lips "Heh.. I won, Heichou…" He said teasingly, moving up, so that he could look him in the eyes. He slowly licked the lips of his older lover, emerald eyes sparkling teasingly "I wonder… What would happen if I got up and left now?" He whispered, just to feel the grip in his hair tighten, as the corporal pulled him closer, staring into his eyes with a stern look "You better fucking not, you little shit… You started this, so now you better finish it, or I promise you, you'll be fucking sorry…" He growled in a low voice, only to receive a gentle kiss on his lips "Easy now, Heichou… I'm just teasing you…" The brat whispered against his lips with a grin on his face.

Levi turned his face away with an annoyed look on his face, gritting his teeth "Tch… Cheeky brat… I'll get you for this…" He muttered, as he felt a trail of kisses along his collarbone. Eren chuckled, as he licked his index finger, covering it with saliva, before gently rubbing it against the entrance of the corporal, causing him to look at him in disbelief "Oi, what the fuck, Eren?" The brat merely grinned at him, tilting his head to the side "I could do what I wanted to you, right? And I want you, Levi Heichou…" He answered, pushing the moistened finger inside him, feeling his walls tighten around his finger. The older male leaned back his head, a light moan escaping his lips "Mmh.. Fine.. But you better be fucking careful…" He muttered in defeat, not really happy with the fact that he had lost this little game of his.

Eren was being careful, as he started moving his finger in him, working on widening his entrance. It had been a while since the last time they had been together, so he wanted to prepare him properly. The older male licked his lips a little, closing his eyes of gray. He hated to admit it, but he had missed this, this intimacy. He knew it was stupid to do this, while he was still in so much pain, but Eren was being careful, so all the corporal felt was pleasure. Soon, another finger was added, and the corporal groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, arching his back "Hnn… Fuck, Eren.." He muttered, licking his lips a little. The brat grinned at him, scissoring his fingers in him to make him relax a little, making him loosen up "You're almost there… I can hardly wait, Heichou…" His breath was becoming a little heavier, as he watched his older lover, watched how his cheeks turned red, listening to his small moans. Soon, Eren was at his own limit, he had to enter him, he couldn't wait!

The younger male pulled out his fingers, causing the corporal to release a hoarse moan. That voice of his, those sounds, they were driving him crazy, he couldn't wait anymore. Levi looked up at his younger lover, as he felt his left leg getting lifted, and he watched as Eren pushed down his pants, letting out his very hard member, his arousal was obvious. The corporal licked his lips, as he felt the tip press against his entrance, his eyes of gray rested on the face of the youngster, his cheeks were red, the emerald eyes directed at his orbs of gray. As he pushed the tip inside of him, Eren leaned forwards, pressing his hot lips against those of his lover, who gladly responded. A groan left the throat of the older male, as he felt Eren push himself in deeper, all the way in to the base. The youngster released a light moan, as he felt the tightness of him, felt how he squeezed around him, and he looked at his older lover, as he felt a nibble on his lower lip. The corporal let his tongue slide across his lips, and soon let it find its way into his mouth, locking their lips in a deep kiss. Eren returned the kiss without hesitation, as he slowly started moving his hips, buried a hand in his black locks, letting his fingers grip on to his soft hair.

Levi groaned as he felt the slight tug on his hair, as he felt the movements in him, he had missed this, not that he would ever admit it, of course. The older male raised his right hand, placed it at the back of the neck of his lover and kept it there, as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss by letting his tongue twist and twirl around that of the boy. He loved his taste, loved the way he kissed him, deep, aggressively, he could always feel the passion in his actions, and quite frankly, when he was with him in this way, he felt alive, and he craved more. Slender fingers entangled themselves in the brown locks, pulled a little so their lips were pulled apart, both of them were gasping for air from the deep kiss. Eren looked at the man beneath him, and slid his hand to his hip, pushing up his thigh with his shoulder, as he started to move more aggressively in him, his hand now having a firm grip on his hip. The corporal let out a groan and leaned back his head. He could feel the pain in his other thigh, the injured one, but to be completely honest, he didn't give a shit about the pain in the moment. All he cared about was the boy above him, and the pleasure that was coursing through his body. He could always think about the pain later.

The heat between them was rapidly intensifying, movements became rougher, pants and moans of pleasure were filling the room. Levi bit down on his lower lip, closed his eyes in ecstasy "Fu..uck.. Eren.. I'm close.." He growled, letting his fingers tighten slightly around the brown locks of hair. The younger male looked at him, pushed himself deeper inside, enjoying the clenching walls "L.. Levi Heichou..! I'm.. Almost there.. Haah..!" The boy answered, letting his fingers hold on to his hips even firmer. The corporal desperately licked his lips, moaned loudly in pleasure, as he felt his climax drawing closer, and he knew Eren well enough to know, that he was just as close to climaxing as he was. He felt him moving inside of him, felt how he reached that special spot with every thrust, felt how his hips clashed with his thigh.

"Mmmh..! Fuck, Eren! I'm coming..!" He gasped, pressing his head back against the pillow, as he felt the pleasure built up. Eren moved faster, his body shook violently "Ahh! Levi Heichou!" His voice was hoarse, and he closed his eyes, as climax reached both of them, letting them come in perfect unison. The corporal moaned loudly, gripping on tightly to the others hair, feeling how Eren dug his nails into his hip. He could feel the warm liquid inside of him, his own had landed on his stomach. It was fucking gross, really, but at that moment, he didn't give a shit. All he cared about was that moment, that perfect moment when they had climaxed together. It was the first time that had happened, and he felt a strange sensation of peace fill his entire body.

Still panting and breathing heavily from exhaustion, Eren pulled out and slowly placed himself beside his older lover. The boy gently took his hand, entwining their fingers, only to feel how the corporal gave his hand a squeeze, making a smile appear on the youth's lips. Levi breathed heavily, let his eyes of gray turn to the boy by his side, letting them rest upon his face, watching his lips curl to a gentle smile. He had to admit it. He loved this boy, even though he really was a brat at times, and a fucking moron. A small sigh escaped his pale lips, as he felt the lips of the boy press against his, now in a gentle and affectionate kiss, and as the kiss was broken, he heard those words he had heard so often: "Levi Heichou… I love you…" His voice was soft as he whispered those words against the lips of his lover. The older male slowly licked his lips, as if he wanted to taste the kiss he had just received, and a small sigh escaped him "Yeah… I love you too…" He muttered, looking away slightly, only to feel a pair of arms around him, as he was pulled into a tight embrace. Eren couldn't help it, when he had heard those words, he had to hold him, he had to feel his body, just to make sure this was not just a dream. The corporal sighed slightly, but didn't try to get out of the embrace. Just for now, he would allow this, he would enjoy the moment, even though he knew that later, Eren would have to help him get cleaned up after this, and he had to get out before nightfall.

Tch, once he was healed enough, he would kick his fucking ass for taking advantage of him like this, but for now, he would just enjoy the closeness, the warmth of this boy. He would enjoy every last second of this moment, he would enjoy the sound of his breathing, the sound of his beating heart, and he would enjoy the feeling of being alive. The feeling, that only this particular boy could give him. Yes, he was alive.. And he would stay alive, if it meant that he could stay with him, and remain by his side.


End file.
